Incomplete
by Wicked R
Summary: The Source of all Evil in a human body. Somehow, that doesn't compute.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Incomplete  
Author: Wicked R

Disclaimer: WB is the God, not me. I'm writing this for my own pleasure.

Rating/Genre: G/Romance, h/c.  
Summary/Set: Remember when Cole asks the dark priest if any of the previous sources that said the oath were half human? Well, Cole is, and I don't think that had been taken into consideration that much before. Starts at the end of "We're Off To See The Wizard", just like quite a lot of other fics, actually. Another piece from everybody's favourite thousands and one ways of getting Phoebe and Cole together.

"These Darkly Consecrated are therefore accepted before the celebrant," the high priest announced, "let each and every one sanctify the Source and the Queen's triumph."

The participators acknowledged in harmony, "we shall serve them devotedly from this day forth," all raising both hands, palms outward.

The room rang echoed while Cole and Phoebe was given their symbols of power, a sword, a crown/tiara and a baton, all sacrosanct. Then the dark priest started to intone an ancient chant with all the assembly joining in, including Cole. When the melody died, everybody kneeled down around them, and it was in that position that the demons started shimmering out, leaving only the high priests and a few guards about.

A short demon with a beer belly and dressed in what looked like a full military uniform with a diaphanously shaped broadsword in his belt approached them, "I am your strategic advisor, my liege," he bowed in front of Cole, "I here to initiate you in your duties..."

"Later," Cole waved him off and clutched Phoebe's hand.

"Forgive me, my liege, but there are some urgent state affairs to deal with. There's the peace treaty to bargain between the Basilidian sect of the Gnostics and Adad's demons. Then you need to decide whether to send an annihilator after the descendants of Johann Weyer for giving over the tradition of demonology and most importantly to establish whether Cornelius is a threat to your throne..."

"What I need is to show my queen her rightful place and privileges. In private," he flamed out with her to the bedroom of their earthly apartment. On arrival, he clutched his head and grimaced with pain, once he could allow himself to give into the strong and blinding throbbing that pounded in his skull. He had felt the likes of it on only a few occasions, and he instantly knew what it meant.

He would've collapsed to the ground if Phoebe didn't hold him up, "Cole? Cole, what is it?" She asked alarmed.

He couldn't answer right away, as it took all his strength to keep up appearances in front of the demons, but Phoebe helped him sit and he couldn't worry her for too long, "I think I know what it is. When I was a child and my mother bought me some white balls that contained some of my powers, I was stricken by weakness and headaches at first. That is where they get me, cause I'm prone to migraines anyway. Rest should sort it. Let me have a rest. They probably wouldn't dare to shimmer in. Don't let them come, you should vanquish everybody who seems a threat. They can't see me like this. The priest said I should feel complete after being given full powers over the underworld, but I guess it doesn't work that well if you're half human," he rubbed his hand over his temples pitiably.

"Let me do it," Phoebe offered, and started rubbing his temples with slow, deliberate, and firm circles. The warmth from her hands helped to alleviate the pain and Phoebe could feel the rigid tension gradually easing off Cole's features.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sleep was out of the question because Phoebe was becoming very nervous now and did not know what was wrong with Cole, or what to do about it and who to confide in with the problem. Her first night in the outlandish situation she wasn't used to was worse than she would've ever imagined it and Cole was in no state to comfort her and show her the way. She paced around in the room in frustration, quite perplexed and desperate for a premonition. With the lots of moaning, Phoebe wasn't even sure Cole was asleep and not comatose. She had to know, so she called him, but her efforts were in vain. Even when there was a strident, firm knock on the door, he didn't open his eyes.

Phoebe went to the door and opened it an inch hesitantly, "what?" She called.

"My Queen, I'm sorry, but I have no choice, but to disturb you," it was the Seer, "we were reported that Cornelius was in disguise at the coronation. You don't know what he's capable of, but I've seen it. I must speak with his majesty."

Phoebe looked back at the moaning Cole, "uh, he knows, he will deal with it himself, and he requires no assistance."

"Are you alright ?" The Seer sensed her more than usual unease, "if there's a problem I'm here to help. I assist the Source, that's what I do."

"Yeah, we're fine .." Phoebe nodded, doing her best to hold back her tears of insecurity, "all is well," actually a bit surprised she wasn't flamed away by the seer if she wanted something with her, like before. Of course, she was the queen now, that must've been it.

The oracle paused for a moment, hearing Cole's whimpers in the background, then looked at her again, "please let me in. Confide in me, my queen. Is the Source unwell?"

Cole was not getting better, that was for certain. Lying on his side, he covered his face with his arms, his palms still clutching his temples tightly. Phoebe wished she could do something about it, but she didn't really know what to do. It was becoming more and more obvious to her that she was lost in this world that was so unfamiliar to her and she didn't know who to rely on. She could flame away, so she contemplated taking Cole with herself and fleeing. But where? She was far away from those she loved, in more ways than one. She was terrified and totally and utterly lost. All she had was her bond with Cole and he was unconscious. Even though she knew that Cole trusted no one, there was no point to disappear, because something needed done about Cole's condition. She had a dreadful sensation that something was terribly wrong with Cole and that they would go down. With her ability to foresee things, that was a frightful possibility. She knew it wasn't the pregnancy that made her nauseous, but the apprehension, so she opened the door diffidently and watched with wary eyes as the seer studied both of them conscientiously in silence for a long moment.

Then she forced Cole's hands away taking a quick look at on his brow, then opened his robe. When touching his chest, her eyes went briefly white, "he's too weak to be the source because he's half human."

"And didn't you know that before you pulled us all in?"

"I'll get an infuse that will make him stronger."

"But why? Why did you want him to be the source in the first place?"

"It's imperative he gets the medication at this instant, otherwise the powers will destroy him. Let me get it for you my Queen. You can have your husband and we can have our source. It will take no longer than five minutes," she flamed out.

Once his hands no longer covered his temples, Cole was stirring feebly. Phoebe felt relieved that he wasn't out cold, until she realised he awakened from the very thing that kept him insentient for a while.

His greenish blue eyes opened, their gaze sorrowful and woolly. He pushed his hand through his hair and pressed at his head desperately as the constant pulsating torture threatened his sanity making his world shrink a sole sentence he mouthed, his bloodless lips moving weakly, "make it stop."

Phoebe put her arms around him, as if she would've managed to hold him still, his trashing about would cease for having no cause. Of course, it didn't work, so she lay down next to him, pressing against him and somehow that appeared to calm him down a bit, "the Seer will bring something to help you," she muttered, rubbing her hands up and down his arm to soothe him.

He struggled to clear his throat, and nestled in, pulling strength from the love they had for each other, but his voice was still barely audible, "no. Don't trust her," with the effort, his head spun, he panted and had to shut his eyes again. Phoebe tried in vain to communicate with him even if she was hysterically nudging him to open his eyes. Before he was completely out, he sensed in his haze that she grabbed him and flamed him somewhere.

It was the only place she could think of, "help him!" She shouted at her sisters holding Cole's head in her lap in the middle of the floor of the manor's living room, where the inhabitants of the house still conferred about the days' events in shock, "the powers are killing him!"

"Oh, no," Piper stood, defending her own, "we are killing him," she hissed crossly, the only one at her senses, while Paige shrieked in the background and all of them leaped up from their seats and turned towards Phoebe.

tbc


	2. Prohibited

Chapter 2: Prohibited

"Come on Piper," the queen of the underworld started with the pleading, "I am still your sister and Cole is part of the family too."

"It didn't seem like that earlier on," Piper retorted and walked towards her, "when you were flaming out on us with that book. You're evil."

"No. I was protecting Cole."

"Just like you are now when you need us to help him? Phoebe, you turned against us. When you've chosen evil, you're evil, end of story."

"I don't feel all that evil."

"You'll get into it, Cole will show you the way."

"He can't!" She glanced at her husband, who was sweating and breathing heavily, "please, he will die!"

"Good!" Piper cheered.

"Don't you understand?" Phoebe shouted, "Cole will die, my Cole and not the Source! Its powers will just be out in the open like last time, and it will switch to the next available body, who knows who."

"Phoebe is probably right," Leo said, "we have to reach some sort of agreement with them, or we will be back to square one."

"You have to find some way of containing it," Cole joined the land of the fully conscious, although making no attempts at leaving Phoebe's lap.

Piper stopped in her tracks, looked at him carefully and studied him through-out, noting his faintness and the pain in those green eyes for an instant that had nothing to do with physical suffering, but guilt over not being able to fight being taken over by the Source, then a feeling came over her, like they all belonged together, and she was the one, as the oldest, who was meant to save her sister, and for her happiness, Cole.

"Paige, I don't trust Phoebe with this, you change the words of the spell into one where instead of vanquish you say transfer this evil into whatever, come up with something. Leo, get the crystals and everybody in position," she couldn't help but turn her attention at two forms on the floor, one hollering in pain, the other soothingly whispering to him, holding him close, "we made a lot of different potions in any case, cause we couldn't think of anything better and we tried to do something nevertheless," she explained to Phoebe, taking a vial from the table and uncorking it, "healing potions too, for every eventuality...it might reduce the pain for now," she poured the fluid into Cole's mouth, making him cough.

"Any more of that?" he came alive once more.

"No more, not time like the present," Paige orbed the crystals Leo brought into place, "I've got the spell. Phoebe come away."

"You will be okay, I promise," Phoebe nonetheless gave Cole a wet drawn-out kiss, "I love you," she was somewhat worried about the outcome of the spell however she trusted her sisters.

Piper rolled her eyes, finding the kiss Phoebe gave to the still Source a bit prolonged for her taste, "come on, you're gonna be able to do this again in about the time we read up four lines. So save some for tonight, that is after you explain how you got into this mess in the first place?" She frowned.

Paige held the bit of paper in front of her sisters for everybody to read, "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace,

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, restrain this evil in the empty jam jar on the buffet."

"What?" Piper shouted the moment she realised what she was reciting.

"Well, I told you I can't write spells!" Paige lifted her shoulders.

"Guys? It's working!" Leo indicated the lifeless Cole and the big flame that lifted out his body, making its way sizzling into the very jar mentioned.

Piper ran to it and lifted it, "no way! This is ludicrous! Thank God you didn't mingled it up with jam!" She barked at her sister, vaguely amused, despite the circumstances, "how can this be?"

"Those powers are just compacted evil energy, without anybody to infect to use them, carry them, they are meaningless. Question is," Leo remained professional, "what we gonna do with the Jeannie in the bottle?"

"I say we cement it into the ground and keep it with the shadow. Similar evils to similar place," Phoebe recommended.

"Could that work?" Piper asked her husband.

"I don't see why not if you add a clever little spell to keep it there," he suggested.

tbc


	3. Within Reach

Chapter 3: Within Reach

It was minutes later that Cole opened his eyes and noted that the pain was gone. Phoebe sat beside him, with her eyes focused on him.

Relief washed over them when she saw him moving, "thank God," she said, pulling him towards herself and wrapping her arms around him in a firm hug.

"What happened?" He managed, "where is everyone?"

"All is well. They are taking care of nobody ever being able to free the Source again. How do you feel?"

"Fine," he stood with his wife's help, just as Piper stormed in, ready to cash on her earlier explain yourselves comment.

It was Cole who instinctively reached after the object that his sister in law has thrown in their direction, managing to catch it without damaging it. It was the Book Of Shadows, "good test," he complimented the witch.

"See? He is good," Leo orbed in.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good at many things," the ex very recently demon tried to lighten up the mood.

"Now Phoebe," Piper urged.

Cole handed his other half the book, and as she reached towards it, the book jumped backwards, knocking Cole onto his butt again.

"No, no, this can't be," Phoebe panicked, "it doesn't make any sense."

"Unfortunately, it does," Cole picked himself up once more, "you have no evil in you as such, if we don't count the child..."

"Why would you think our baby is evil?" Phoebe freaked out even more.

"He was conceived in evil. Even if the Seer didn't make sure certain circumstances were just right for his conception, being close to a force as strong as the source is bound to have some effect if you are left alone with it and it has the chance to start influencing you and trying to make you do all sorts of things. Believe me, I know," Cole eyed his wife, still quite shocked by the revelation.

"Leo! Where is Paige?" It was Piper's turn to be alarmed, "is she alone with the thing? Orb me there right now."

"Oh, no," Phoebe continued muttering and plumped herself down onto the couch, "we really are damned."

"That's not true and you know it," Cole disagreed, "we overcame so many obstacles. The triad, my own demon half, assassins, ghosts, bounty hunters, loosing our powers, getting too much power, loved ones, Elders' disapproval and we can not say we did it because we stayed out of harm's way. You had to vanquish the Source and we didn't know it was going possess another person. It's over a year we've been together now, against all odds."

"All that means is that it lasted for a while, not that we're not doomed. And I didn't mean just the two of us, I mean the whole family," she held.

"I know you don't believe that, daughter of the Halliwells, the strongest witch dynasty there is," he knelt down in front of her and caressed her face tenderly with the back of his fingers. From the outside, he needed to be there for her, but his heart twisted at her words, given how responsible he felt about not being able to hold on to their love more in the first place, "I'm sorry for not being able to defy the Source," it was all he could think of.

"I understand, don't worry," it was her turn to comfort him and reach to touch his face now, making him to tremble with the same emotion that made her cry.

He pulled his wife into a hug, eager to calm both of them down. In spite of everything, it felt good to cling to her as it always did, "we could think of a sign the Source doesn't know. Say if I say I love you and touch you like this," he traced the lines of her right ear, "there's a problem to do with some kind of sinister plan of evil's and that might help us not land in similar situations ever again. Because if I could tell you weeks ago..."

"But what we gonna do now? With the baby? Get rid of it?" She looked down, with new tears forming in her eyes.

"I have an idea..." He started, but stared up past her, "what's going on Piper?"

"Well, let's see. I have a sister who is carrying an evil child and is still currently the queen of the underworld, and one who is afoot with the Source, hopefully still in the jam jar and not inside her. I think there's one thing left to do. Scream."

tbc


	4. Nightmares Incorporated

Chapter 4: Nightmare Incorporated

"Forgive me my liege," the Seer turned around slightly shaking her head, "but this is preposterous! You can't keep switching bodies, or nobody will follow you. You will be weak and not able to control the host body, let alone the underworld."

"I took over Paige in four seconds. Cause this time I didn't have to convince her to use her own powers for evil, but overpowered them with my own. She is still a young and stupid witch. She had no idea she wasn't supposed to touch my powers even if drawn to them."

"I guess you were lucky. Her unfamiliarity with the evil side breeds curiosity. But that doesn't matter. My visions confirm that the underworld will not accept a leader who is in a former witch's body. You will have to go back to Belthazor before anybody finds out your powerlessness over getting trounced by the charmed ones once more."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Said the Source in Paige's body, making her eyes narrow furiously at his subject. One of her palms formed a high energy blue ball, and she angrily slammed her other fist into it, creating a small explosion that forced the always unruffled Seer to duck behind her stone stall.

"You've got to calm down, my liege," she said in the same composed manner as before, "growing tense is not going to bring your dominance back. Some disquieting events had happened, but all we can do is see to it, so that all efforts were not in vain. I can still see you doing great things in Belthazor's body. You need to turn up at the manor, and act as if the inexperienced witch were not completely taken over. Surely they will try to do the binding spell again, play along, we will have done our black magic first. Make it look like your powers transfer where-ever they want it to, but in fact they will go back to Belthazor."

"It took me days to overtake his strong will the last time."

"That is why it will be immediate now. He already fought all the battles he was capable of. Besides, his witch is on our side, there's nothing to overcome. Let me summon a warlock to help me denote our spell that overrides theirs."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo! Come back!" That was Piper's reaction when she saw Paige orbing in towards the early morning hours as after all other efforts failing, Leo resorted to going up to the Elders for help about the situation for the second time. She approached her sister with caution, "Paige? Where is the Source?"

"I'm sorry, Piper," Paige answered, "that was..." She shook her head, "it was so intense...and it went a bit screwy."

"What did you do with it? Did it make you take it somewhere? To the Seer? It's okay Paige, we realize nobody can fight it alone."

"No," Paige shook her head, and orbed the crystals around herself, "quickly, you need to do it now or never, I'll say the spell, maybe one minute later I won't be able to, cause he will be too strong in me."

"That's impossible," Cole walked over and leaned forward, looking at the young witch incredulously with slightly parted lips, "the Source wouldn't let you if he was in your head. I'm surprised you can talk to us as it is."

"Well, Paige is a witch, and you are an ex demon, must be a big difference," Piper argued, raring to sort the situation as soon as possible.

"It might be a trap," Cole suggested.

"But we say our spell, it's the power of three, nobody could ever play against that as yet. Besides, do you have any other ideas? No? Well, I didn't think so. Thus, if you don't mind, I want my sisters back."

"That is why at least I'd suggest you use another altered spell, getting rid from not just the evil of the Source, but from the baby as well, at the same time. But no more jam jars. Actually, I second that, I never felt like eating jam when I was the Source, so he must not like it. Bring it on!"

"Okay, spell goes like this, there's no time for thinking," she started scribbling on the sheet herself, as the only sister not touched by the other side yet, and gave an exemplar to Paige as well, still standing in the middle of her own circle, "Phoebe join her in there and stop her if she wants to lift the crystals. Besides, you need to be in the focus of the spell as well," she rambled on, trying to do everything as quickly as it was possible for Paige's and consequently everyone's sake, "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Grace and Laura,

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, contain all evil in the room in the jimmy jammy jar."

"We've done it!" Piper jumped to hug her two sisters as energy seemingly emanated from both of them. Leo and Cole joined them, and they hugged each other in a circle, inside the circle.

Cole pulled Phoebe away from the others, "I love you," he traced her ears.

"Aaah!" She jumped away from him, "listen to me," she started pulling the rest of them out of the circle, "just trust me, we need to do that spell again, Cole wasn't in the circle before."

"But...why? He could touch the book!" Leo argued.

"You have to!" Phoebe tugged them agitatedly, "he can never tell you if you don't do this! Come on, what can it hurt? Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Grace and Laura,

Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, contain all evil in the room in the jimmy jammy jar."

"Thank you," Cole said after the energy that was in him inhabited the jar as well, "now how about we bury that pot all together?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You!" Piper pointed at Paige as they went up the stairs from the basement, "don't do that again! And you," she indicated Phoebe, "and the same goes for you, Cole!" and they all laughed in relief.

"Unfortunately there's never a certainty in our world," Cole turned serious, "but at least there's nothing more powerful than the source, according to my knowledge, and we finally got him!"

"Cole, it's almost morning, I need to sleep," Phoebe tugged him along.

"In your old room?" Piper wondered when she saw the destination her sister was taking.

"That's where we stay from now on Piper, if you don't mind," Cole backed her up.

"Ah, Leo, why don't you just orb me upstairs, I'm too tired to climb..." Piper yawned.

The End.


End file.
